BeAcH BUm!
by Penguins. Lovely
Summary: I'm not so hot with summaries, but here I give it my best shot. Bella has to go to LaPush with her whole 11th grade class. What could ever happen to her when she's there? happens before she meets Edward Not to worry he will be in here. Please R&R.
1. Gettn' There

Chapter one

Gettn' There

"Finally",I said as we pulled around the bend into the magnificent view of the LaPush beach. The sun was just a tad bit off toward the left of the center point in the sky. This creating a water color picture so peaceful and so dream like, you would have thought you where in one of those commercials about how to get a free Hawaiian get away or at least get a discount on one.

The way the warm shades of orange and yellow along with a captivating shade of pink swirled together to show how life could be and just one reason why we get up every morning with a joyful expression on are face. One thing to be hopeful for and at least one thing in are lives we can depend on.

Right behind me 2 cars, 3 minivans, and 5 buses followed my lead and parked on the LaPush sand right next to the Jeep I was driving. Today was an awesome day to go on this so called "educational" field trip.

I know for a fact that 99.99 percent of the student body who came today, are here for other reasons.

For one, most of the girls here only came to brighten their fading tans and to have a reason to show of there navels. Oh, and the guys they all pretty much only came to lend a hand to the girls who need "help" putting on their sun tan lotion and to show off their chests and "mad skills" while playing a game off beach volleyball or Frisbee.

Most of the kids from my junior class from our school back in Phoenix, Arizona came on this two and a half day trip.

I closed the door of the Jeep as I got out. So did Bree while Jason and Cam hopped out of the back over the side of the Jeep. Everyone else seemed to be loading out as well. I turned my attention toward the buses and right in front of one of the buses stood my helpless and brainless science teacher, Ms.Todd.

I felt so sorry for her right now. She was being bombarded by students who flooded out of the bus she was standing in front of.

" So, where should we unpack?", Jason asked as we just stood there aimlessly next to the back of the Jeep .

Jason had longish brown and golden blonde hair that curved up right above his ears. His blue eyes stood out against his baby blue swim trunks with a hibiscus,( Normally referred to as Hawaiian flowers),print near the end of them.

" I don't care. I just need to sit down, this sand is like starting to burn a hole in like my feet." ,complained Bree as she rubbed the sole of her left foot.

Unlike me Bree was a total beauty freak and a complete girly-girl. Me, not so much. I'm more laid back and so much more down-to-earth than she was. Bree ran her fingers through her blonde highlighted light brown hair from the front of her scalp to the back. She is such a flirt.

As soon as I saw this I knew at once what she was doing. She, ( being the flirt that she is), was looking at _him__again_. And there it was. Her cell phone in left hand and her hazel eyes gazing over her background which was a picture of Rupert Grint. ( If you corndogs don't know who Rupert Grint is, I highly suggest you watch all the Harry Potter movies again. He's the younger one with red hair or a.k.a. Ron. DUH!)

I walked over to her to put my hand on her shoulder and said," Get over it." I know what your thinking " Dang you're a very supportive friend. I wish I some one like you to crush all of my fantasies." I know I'm just that good because I know right at this very second your sitting behind your computer screen wheezing with laughter. See, I told you I'm just that good.

"Um...what about...over...there.", I pointed out a spot as I skimmed the beach for a nice shady place to sit.

There it was the perfect hiding place. Over near the coast line was a tall, think, bulky tree that's branches formed the perfect umbrella to shade from those beautiful ,but harmful UV rays.

We all took are time to get over there except for Cam. As soon as we figured where to set up he took off as fast as he could. His wild rice colored hair with a tint of red in it was only a blur. This was just probably one of his many ways to get out of doing things he didn't want to do. He had always been good at doing this type of thing and it wasn't until the 8th grade that we all figured out are ways of how to not give in and not always letting him get his way.

"Dude" ,Jason called after him, "You forgot your bag and unless you don't want it, you'd better come and get it!"

" Shoot!" I heard Cam yell in the distance. This always happened to him. But it was always so funny to see him try and make us feel guilty and finally bring him what he wants or even better. When he tries to get some one else like a stranger to go and get what he needed by paying them.

Last time that happened Cam had almost lost the keys to his brand new yellow, mustang convertible. Dang was he stupid. And lazy and desperate and, and, well we all know this could go on forever ,but all this thinking about "and" and saying it over and over again in my head is making me start to feel a bit like...Bree. Except instead of saying "like" all the time I was saying "and". Creeepy.

We all finally made it over toward the tree, while Cam had finally gotten over to the Jeep. I slipped off the dark ,but bright blue shorts I had been wearing over my swim bottoms to revel my red-orange bikini bottoms. I wouldn't usually wear things like this but thanks to all these new diet systems and groups to boost your self esteem, people are starting to think that everybody wants to wear things that show,( to my option), way to much skin. It's just like buying water proof undergarments. But I had also forgotten to buy a bathing suit and luckily Bree had an extra one just my size in her bag.

When I looked up I saw that Bree had already reveled her hot pink and turquoise tank-kini and that Cam and Jay had already taken off their shirts to reveal their nice and new toned torsos.

Just this year both Cam and Jason had picked up weight lifting as one of their extra classes. I just don't understand why boys get off so easily. I mean they have nothing to worry about unlike us teenaged girls and they don't take three months to lose 5 pounds. In that time they could probably lose 15 pounds and gain some new muscles in the progress. I just don't get it some times.

I took out my folding chair and sat in it and started to read my withered old copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

"Bella, aren't you going to come a play a little V-ball match with us and the guys?" ,Cam asked as he held a volley ball under his left arm.

" Yeah come on Bells, It wouldn't be as much fun with out you." ,Jason edged.

"I don't think so. I'll probably just ruin your guys chance of winning. and besides I'm fine here. I have Bree." I retorted.

"Actually, no you don't. I'm going over there as well. Matt finally let me be on his team." ,Bree said enthusiastically.

She had always had a crush on Matt ever since the 3rd grade. You would think by now he would have already gotten the hint that Bree liked him. You never really know with boys though. There all stupid in one way or another.

"Come on Bells. You know you want to.", Jay said again.

"Um...well...I."

"Please Bella." Jay asked one last time.

"I don't think I will. I'm not really into sports and I don't feel like getting another sprain this school year.", that was the lamest excuse I've used in a long time, but at least it was true. I hated to lie.

"Fine, but later if you want to join just come over there'll be enough room form ya." ,Jason said. There was a touch of sorrow in his voice. That was the last anyone of them had said before him and the others walked away toward the volley ball net the junior jocks had put up.

As soon as they left I put my attention back on to the book. About 30 minuets latter an unfamiliar tone brook the silence.

" What ch'ya reading?" the boys voice asked.

I looked up to see Connor Vince staring at me with his brown creamy eyes." Are you talking to me?", was all I could think of to say.

"Yeah, who else?" ,Connor retorted.

" Um... that's not what I meant.", he looked at me with a confused look on his face., "Well it is what I meant , but it isn't what I meant to say. What I mean is why are _you_ talking to _me_?" ,I probably sounded like I was stupid or something like that to him.

"Um... Ok...by", and with that Connor Vince stocked off in the other direction, away from me.

Right now Connor was probably thinking of how dumb I sounded. Why was this even happening? I knew for a fact that I did not like Connor but then why was I scrabbling for the right words to say when he had started to talk to me? That was it! He had never once ever talked to me. Why all of a sudden did he what to strike up a conversation? Like I said before boys are so stupid.

* * *

Thanks to all who revewied. I really do mean it. Some of the feed back I recived for my story really helped/will help me a lot as a writer. I love ya's so much. Thanks once again. (as always) -heart- 

Penguins. Lovely.

* * *


	2. Boredom

Chapter Two

Boredom 

After my little "Connor" incident I got really tired of just sitting there and staring at the same beautiful since. I didn't feel like playing in a group right now, I just felt like being alone. I really needed some time to think with all this stuff that's going around at school. Then in my social life and then just life in general.

I had noticed when we first arrived here that there was a little trial leading into the woods. I think I might just go and check that out. But maybe I shouldn't I know how it will end. It'll end up raining and I'll get lost in the woods. I knew I would. I just knew it. But on the other hand I couldn't get too lost even if I did. The dirt trail was clearly marked. I wonder what's at the end of it. Maybe I'll find the end of a rainbow and a pot of Lucky Charms and then Lucky the leprechaun will lead me to his pot of gold. Sorry childhood moment, back to reality.

Even if I did get lost I had, no wait I didn't have one of those yet, (cell phone),. So that idea was out. Right then it hit me. I didn't care enough right now if I got lost later on, I just needed to do something then just sit her like a beach bum. So with that I got up put on my sneakers without socks and made my way toward the trials mouth that was beckoning me to go in deeper.

As soon as my foot hit that dirt path I knew I would be unstoppable and I was right. It would have to have been two hours later that I realized that I was no longer on the path. I should have known right then and there that it would happen. Just a few seconds after I realized I was no longer on the trail it started to rain. Great, just my luck. I knew this would happen!

" Why me!" ,I yelled as I fell to my knees. I might as well just lye here until someone finds me. If I got back up it would only make my situation even more difficult.

A wave of thunder rolled though the sky making all my bones rattle inside my cold skin. I knew I had to find my way back, so I pushed my self off of the cool mushy earth and on to my feet. I just started to walk forward aimlessly and it wasn't until five minuets later I realized I had begun to run through the hard shower.

The rain hit my bare arms like tiny pellets and soaked my long white t-shirt so now it was totally see through. Good thing for the water proof "bra"/ the swim suit top I had under my shirt. The swim top showed a good portion of my stomach and had a silver buckle right in the middle of its red-orange fabric.

I could tell the sun had already set because it started to get harder and harder to see through the freezing rain. I just kept on running and running with no since of direction, I was hopeful I would find a safe place to at least sleep for the night.

It would have to have been at least one o'clock until I finally found a place to stay. I walked through the tall weeds to see a beautiful white mansion. It sort of had a Victorian look to it. It was so beautiful and I didn't care if I got in trouble for breaking in. I was just so tired and I needed a safe place to sleep for the night.

As I walked up the porch steps toward the golden handle I just barely touched the handle and the door silently opened. Apparently who ever lived here didn't worry about people like me much and didn't bother to close the door all the way. I took my first steps into the house when I saw the most perfect, irresistible, beautiful, breathtaking, place to sleep.

Over in the far left corner was a creamy white love seat. I silently took of my muddy tennis shoes and walked slowly over toward the love seat. I had no idea that I was _this_ tired because as soon as my knees hit the creamy white cushion my whole body fell in relive. It was so comfy and I soon fell uncautious into sleep.


	3. Stranger

Chapter three

Stranger 

EPOV (finally:)

I had finally fell asleep around eleven o'clock. I had only received only six hours of sleep when I woke up around five in the morning to go and get my morning jog in.

I finally slipped out from under the covers and over toward my dresser. I pulled out a pair of gray sweats and pulled them over my red plaid boxers. I didn't even bother to put a shirt on. I went to reach for my MP3 player, when I heard it. It sounded like someone was saying "help me!" from downstairs. I quickly gabbed my MP3, stuffed it into my pocket and silently made my way to the stairs.

I only had to walk half way down the stairs until I could finally see what or who had made the noise. That's when I saw her. She appeared to be soaked from head to toe. The white shirt she wore was stained with dirt and mud and was wet enough to show the red-orange swim top she wore underneath of it. She didn't have any pants on only what looked like swim bottoms that matched her top. I looked at the door way to see that she had taken off her shoes. Well at least her had the common courtesy to do so.

I cautiously made my way down the rest of the stairs and over to the love seat which this _girl_ was sleeping. I carefully took a look at her. She had soft porcelain colored skin and dark brown hair with a tint of red to it. From the way she was dressed it looked like she had come from the beach and she must had fallen down a lot as well. Her brown hair was filled with mud, leaves ,and twigs.

I turned around to look at the door, how did she get in here. I wonder how long she has been here? Maybe I should wake her, no that would rude. But it was rude for this beautiful creature to come in my home with out permission, but I didn't feel like being mean to this girl. She looked so incident and peaceful as she slept.

"Shoot", I heard behind me. I quickly turned to see two deep sleepy brown eyes staring back at me.

"Goodmornin' sleeping beauty. So how long have you been here?", I asked calmly.

" You know I'm really sorry for this. It's just my junior class had gone down to the LaPush beach for school and then I got really board so I thought going for a walk would clear my head and it did. But I wasn't paying any real attention to where I was heading. Then it started to rain and I knew I needed to find someplace to bunk for the night. That's when I found this place and... it just looked so inviting. Then the door opened...and the couch. I'm really sorry for all of this. By the way I'm Bella Swan. I'm really sorry for intruding", was all she said. She just kept on rambling on about apologies about breaking an entry.

"You know what," I started to say, her eyes got wide with shock," I don't care. Are you ok Bella. DO you need anything? Water, food, some new clothes. Because I'm sure my sister, Alice wouldn't mind lending you some." ,I really didn't care. I didn't want to get her all worked up and I wanted her to like me. What's a boy to do?

* * *

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!

There are two chapter 3's- one in Bella's POV and one in Edward's POV. For some reason I don't know about the couputer wouldn't let my whole chapter3 on one sheet. anyways (as always) -heart-

Penguins. Lovely.


	4. Stranger Bella's POV

Bpov

Why was this beautiful, hot, attractive boy wanting to help me? He didn't even sound at the very least angry with me and the way he said my name. Ooo, it sounded so sweet with his perfect articulation.

"Oh, by the way my name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meat you Bella Swan.", his magnificent green eyes looked at me and hypnotized me. For a second it was hard to think, until he let me go. They had a touch of sincerity in them. That's when I noticed his hair. It had a reddish-bronze color to it. It was styled into a casual disarray.

From his hair I went to his chest and I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. His pale marble skin clung to his nice broad chest. He wasn't muscle builder big but he had a nice built regardless.

He looked like one of those models that you saw on the covers of expensive French magazines. Except he was so much more good looking then the ones who where actually one the covers.

"It's nice to meet you, Edwin", I said causally.

" It's Edward." he corrected as he chuckled a bit. Dang, now I felt like a dork.

" Sorry.", I bit of a blush filled my cheeks as I said this. Edward seemed to enjoy this because a cute breathtaking crooked smile appeared on his angel's face.

"I was just going out for a jog, would you like to tag along. You now after we get you cleaned up and all that jazz. So, you game?", Edward edged.

How could I not say yes? "Ya, I think I would like that."

" Great!", Edward said joyfully," Here let me help you." He said as he reached for me, lending a hand and pulled me off of the couch.

"Thanks.", I blushed. I followed him upstairs. He gave me a robe and a towel and towed me toward the bathroom. He showed me which way to turn the faucet on and told me how to get to his room when I was done. Edward also mentioned that there where six other people in the house sleeping and asked me to please not sing in the shower. At that I couldn't help but to grin.

He told me again how to get to his room and he was gone. I quickly turned on the faucet and made sure the water that came out was nice and warm. I tore of the dirty and wet clothes I was wearing and hopped into the shower.

I was very lucky today. Usually when I'm in the shower I fall and slip around a lot. This morning I only fell once and that was when I was getting into the bath tub.

The warm water that rained down on my back made all of my muscles melt, it felt so good. As soon as I had made sure there was no more soap in my hair I

turned off the water. I reached for the towel and flipped my head upside down and wrapped the towel around it. Next I took the robe and slipped it on. It was so soft and smelled soo sweet.

I stepped out of the shower, picked up my dirty clothes, making sure that they didn't touch the robe and quickly made my way to Edward's room. I knocked on the door as soon as I got there. I heard Edward say "Come in" and then I opened the door.

I soon as I opened the door I saw the great glass wall that lined the back. And there on all the walls where racks and racks of CD's.

"It took you long enough." Edward joked," Here Alice said you could wear these."

Edward handed me a pair of blue jeans and a American Eagle t-shirt. Inside the pants I could see there was a pair of underwear and a bra. I quickly took the clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change.

To my surprise everything fit perfectly. I like the way the jeans widened as they got closer toward my feet. This outfit was so comfy. I wondered back to Edward's to see that he had changed into a pair of holy jeans and had put a black muscle shirt of his nice build. He looked soo good in this.

"So are you ready?", Edward asked as he grabbed his cell phone off of his black futon and dropping it in to his right pocket.

" Ya, but, um what shoe will I wear?", I asked.

" Yeah, you might need some of those wouldn't you. here you are.", Edward said as he handed me a pair of ankle socks and some new orange Nike tennis shoes.

" Are you sure? These look like there very pricey, I don't want to ruin them."

" Go ahead, Alice said it would be alright. She hardly even wears them. Trust me she wont miss them. She usually just wears stilettos and ballet flats anyway.", Edward assured me.


	5. WOW!

Hey, everyone I'm so very sorry about the wait, but that's what you get for not reviewing as much. Just kidden. No actually I just had a really bad and long brain freeze and fially today I came up with a awesome twist for the story later on. This chap. is one of those that get you to the Climax. So here you go Finally Chapter 4!! YEAH!

(as always) -heart-

Penguins. Lovely.

* * *

Chapter 4 :

"WOW!"

"Are you ready yet?" _his _purple velvet voice questioned.

"Yeah just as soon as I get this stupid lace untangled." I said while tugging at the knot I had created while trying to tie my shoe. "Just a little more." I mentioned between girded teeth. "WHEO"

I guess I hadn't noticed how much I'd been actually pulling on the lace that once I got it undone, my head flew back and hit the side table I was sitting next too.

"Oh my gosh Bella!!" Edward was laughing hysterically now. " Are you having that much of a problem? I would have helped you if you just asked." He seemed to have calmed down a lot. I think it was because I had the biggest blush on my cheeks and I was giving him my personal best glare.

But it didn't seem to do much help since he was still letting out a chuckle here and there.

He just sat there staring at me. I on the other half was still waiting for him to ask if I was alright, any other gentle man would. Finally I got tired of waiting for him to ask so I finally said something.

"Ow" you could tell I wasn't very happy about the wait because my tone sounded monotone and not so pleasant.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." He sat me up, holding my right hand in his right hand as his left sat in the middle of my back holding me steady as I rose upward. He touched the back of my head with his left hand. "Does it hurt? Do you need anything?"

"No if I needed something I would have told you, like," I glanced at wrist watch. " Five minuets ago."

"I'm really sorry 'bout that. I got... sidetracked."

" Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" What was his problem? 'Anything', Yeah right. Nobody in there right mind would say that to somebody they have only know for one to two hours. Come one now.

"Um... Would you mind giving me a ride back to the beach. My group is probably worried sick about me."

Apparently he wasn't expecting my question because when he answered he didn't sound like he really wanted to. "Yeah,...sure I'll give you a ride. Just let me get my car keys and then we'll be off." He got up and reached for a set of keys that was on the coffee table my noggin had just smacked into.

"Here" His velvet voice plus the touch of his hand on mine was like heaven. He gracefully pulled me up into a standing position.

Edward led the way around to the back of his house to a shed looking building, that I noticed was a garage as soon as he punched in the code.

"Wow!" I was totally and completely speechless.

"Does your family actually own these? There soo, soo pretty." I said in owe as I slid my hand over a slick red paint job on a beautiful MV3 convertible.

"Sweet aren't they?" Edward looked over to see my eyes hooked on the MV3. "That's Rosalie's car. She's one of my other sister's."

I knotted at his statement. "Well which one is yours?" I had no idea. There where seven cars in all. The chance I had of guess right was one in a million.

"This one", Edward pointed out a silver Volvo sitting near the far left corner beside a huge red jeep.

"Wow, you actually get to drive this" My eyes now ,as he noticed, were locked on his car. I hadn't seen it since it was half way in the shadows.

"Yeah. What else would I drive?" Edward seemed kind of unsure about my question.

"Well its not like I can't see you driving it it's just that from the looks of the town and what my dad's told me. Well I guess I wasn't expecting anyone around here to be driving something like that." I clarified as I pointed my head in the direction of his car.

"Well now you now that not everyone in a small town like forks has to have their mom or dad's hand-me -down car." His eyes burned into mine with so much understanding. " Now come on if we want to get you there and back we better go now."

So with that we got into the sliver shiny Volvo and headed off toward the LaPush beach.


End file.
